


Una vez más

by Merrliq



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merrliq/pseuds/Merrliq
Summary: Shikadai desesperado por volver a hablar con Inojin luego de que este se mudara a Suna por el trágico rechazo de él, empieza a enviarle cartas por medio de su mamá, esperando que algún día vuelva a hablar con él una vez más.¿Logrará que Inojin le disculpe? ¿Sus sentimientos seguirán vigentes apesar de la horrible decepción que se llevó con Shikadai?
Relationships: Araya (Naruto)/Yamanaka Inojin, Nara Shikadai/Yamanaka Inojin, Yamanaka Inojin/Other(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**_ K _ ** **_ onohagakure, Residencia Nara, 20:50 _ **

  
_**Carta 1.** _

**_Hoy fue un día extraño. Salí con Boruto y Mitsuki al parque para ver algunos puestos que habían colocado por la zona._ **

**_La verdad es que me llevaron obligado porque qué fastidio salir a ver puestitos mientras podría dormir. Pero ni al caso, Boruto me terminó metiendo en sus problemas como siempre._ **

**_Mitsuki le compró muchas estupideces a Boruto, insisto en que le gusta y quizá tú si tenías razón. Se amaban desde que se conocieron._ **

**_Estuvimos mucho tiempo en los puestos, el estúpido quería jugar en todos y como Mitsuki siempre quiere que él se sienta bien pues jugamos y vimos todos los puestos._ **

**_Compre unas pinturas con extracto de plantas, se veían curiosas y me recordaron a ti. Espero que te gusten y ten cuidado al abrir el paquete, están en recipientes de vidrio._ **

Suspiró mirando aquella carta y luego la pequeña caja de madera, guardando estás en su armario. Le daría todas las cartas de la semana a la tía Ino cuando fuera ver a su hijo.

Esperaba que luego de tanto tiempo Inojin fuera capaz de leer su carta sin que le doliera... Esperaba que le perdonara y que pudieran arreglar las cosas.

Se arrepentía de tanto, pero al mismo tiempo temía hablar de más, así que prefirió comenzar con algo más suave.

**_ Konohagakure, Residencia Nara, 12:40 _ **

**_ Carta 2. _ **

**_Ya pasaron tres meses desde tu partida, te preguntarás ¿Por Qué recién ahora aparezco con estas cartas? No había sido capaz de aceptar mi error al rechazar tus puros sentimientos de esa forma._ **

**_Es un fastidio. Es un fastidio salir todos los días y no verte en ningún lugar. No ir a buscarte para ir a la hamburguesería, o para salir a caminar ¡Hasta para ir a hacer de vago en uno de los bosques!_ **

**_Quizá arruine todo con mis prejuicios._ **

**_Nuestra amistad era sincera, yo sé que de verdad te quiero Inojin, y si fuera por mí robaría los pergaminos prohibidos para viajar al pasado e impedir tal atrocidad que hice._ **

**_Eres mi mejor amigo y te quiero... Siempre querré verte feliz y triunfador, pero se me hace difícil sabiendo que no me quieres ver._ **

**_Lo lamento._ **

**_Fue mi error todo esto._ **

Apenas terminó la carta guardó está en un sobre azul oscuro, sentía que transmitía la tristeza sentida en ese momento.

Camino hasta su cama para tomar su bolso ninja. Tenía entrenamiento con Mirai, aunque las ganas de ir le hacían falta.

-¿Cómo estás? -La voz de su padre le sacó de sus quejas internas, llevando su mirada hasta él con sorpresa disimulada. Era muy temprano para que estuviera allí.

-Bien ¿y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? -Cuestionó tratado de no sonar despectivo.

-Almorzare con tu madre fuera, luego volveré al trabajo- Le explicó con una sonrisa cansada.

Shikadai simplemente le sonrió leve, saliendo del cuarto, mientras que Shikamaru se quedó observando de espaldas. Sentía que su hijo ni estaba bien.

_**Konohagakure, Residencia Nara, 21:00** _

_**Carta 3.** _

**_Fui con los chicos a acampar por el fin de semana. Estuvo genial todo, si no fuera porque no estabas allí hubiera sido perfecto._ **

**_Recordamos cuántas cosas pasamos contigo, nos deprimidos todo. Fue un problema, Chōchō se puso a llorar porque la rubia del grupo se había largado sin despedirse._ **

**_No te culpo, con todo lo que dije e hice ni yo me despediría para no ver mi cara._ **

**_Estuvimos mucho tiempo contando anécdotas frente a la fogata, innecesaria ya que traíamos linternas y la noche estaba cálida. Pero Boruto insistió en que si queríamos tener una experiencia de supervivencia teníamos que hacer una. Fue un fastidio total, no la podíamos prender. Terminamos por encenderla con el maquillaje de las chicas, aunque sinceramente fue peligroso ante lo inflamables que eran. Mitsuki de quemó el kimono y Boruto casi le da un ataque._ **

**_Volviendo al tema anterior, todos hicimos memoria y cada vez que alguien hablaba estabas tú, y todos se preguntan ¿Porqué te fuiste?_ **

**_No fuí capaz de verlos a la cara en ese momento, no quería que supieran que yo fui el cretino que te hizo huir de aquí._ **

-¡Shikadai Nara! Te estaba llamando para comer hace diez minutos- entró su madre con el abanico en mano, aunque al ver que su hijo estaba sentado en el escritorio mirando una hoja escrita como si allí estuviera lo más doloroso del mundo, decidió bajar el arma.

-¿Cuando va la tía Ino a Suna?-Murmuró alzando la vista de ese papel esperanzador. Rogaba porque Inojin le disculpara y volviera luego de leer sus cartas.

-El viernes... Pero si quieres podrías viajar a ver a tus tíos y aprovechas de darle las cartas a tu amigo en persona- Revolvió su cabello retirándose del cuarto.

Shikadai no iría y si lo hiciera tampoco buscaría al rubio. Sabía que solo le causaría más dolor a su amigo.

**_ Carta 4. _ **

**_Tu mamá se ve cada día más triste, no me extraña, ella te ama mucho y que te hubieras ido a otra aldea así, debió afectarla, aunque Sai siempre trata de animarla._ **

**_Paso todos los días a ver a tus padres a la floristería, acompaño a tu mamá por un tiempo y le ayudó a organizar los pedidos, tal como tú lo hacías._ **

**_Sé que ella no sabe todo el daño que te hice, porque aún me ruega que te vaya a buscar y te convenza de volver a Konoha._ **

**_Que por ser tu mejor amigo te haré sentir seguro y lograré tocar una parte de tu corazón que pocos lo hacen, por no decir nadie._ **

**_Sé que no le dijiste porque tu mamá me quiere y porque no quieres que quede mal con tu familia._ **

**_Te agradezco por eso, pero solo me hace sentir peor el estar con ella escuchando cuanto te echa de menos mientras yo sé que ese dolor que siente es por mi culpa._ **

**_Exclusivamente por mi idiotez._ **

_**Konohagakure, Residencia Nara, 19:40** _

_**Carta 5.** _

**_Hoy me quedé a cargo de la floristería ya que mi mamá quería salir con la tuya, y como le he hecho tanto daño a tu familia era lo menos que podía hacer._ **

**_Estuve observando cada flor del lugar, eran todas hermosas._ **

**_Habían unos cuantos bocetos de dibujo en las esquinas de las carpetas y los talonarios de las boletas. Reconocí enseguida que eran tuyos, cuando aún te tenía a mi lado._ **

**_Vino Mitsuki a comprar flores, se llevó unos girasoles, pensé que serían para Himawari, pero eran para Boruto._ **

**_Fue lindo, dijo que le recordaban al sol y por ende tenía que ser para su sol. Supongo que se refería a Boruto._ **

**_Quizá una pareja homosexual no hubiera sido tan extraño mal visto como yo te lo planteé._ **

**_Llegó un encargo de orquídeas, habían muchos colores, pero hubo una que me llamó la atención. Su color azulado y cautivante me hizo recuerdo a tus ojos._ **

**_Traté de pasarlo por alto, Mitsuki me recomendó tratar de ignorar cosas que me hicieran pensar en ti ya que me haría sentir peor, pero me fue imposible._ **

**_Al llegar tu mamá le dije que compraría aquella flor, pero ella me la regaló con la excusa del favor que le hice al manejar la tienda esa tarde._ **

**_Ahora tengo la orquídea en mi mesa de noche. Mamá pensó que era una burrada que quisiera solo esa flor y que insistiera tanto con tenerla cerca, pero para mí significa que aún te tengo a mi lado._ **

Guardó la carta en un sobre celeste, dejándola junto a las otras para después ir a regar la maceta con cuidado de ponerle el agua justa.

No quería que muriera, allí estaba el amor que sentía por Inojin, ese amor oculto que floreció para nunca más irse.

-Desearía tanto que estuvieras aquí- Susurró mirando aquella delicada flor para después dirigirse donde el pequeño minino que le esperaba en la cama.

**_ Konohagakure, Residencia Uzumaki, 22:30 _ **

**_ Carta 6 _ **

**_Es un fastidio ver que tus amigos son pareja._ **

**_Hoy fuí a casa de Boruto, me había invitado a no sé qué, me habló cuando estaba durmiendo así que no le entendí bien._ **

**_Llegué justo a tiempo, o quizá con unos minutos de sobra._ **

**_Ahí en la puerta estaba Mitsuki besando a Boruto con todo el cariño del mundo, mientras que él solo se dedicaba a acariciar sus mejillas._ **

**_Tenías razón, ellos eran tal para cual, aún cuando fueran hombres._ **

**_Obviamente le comenté a Boruto lo que ví y lo trate de estúpido por meterse en un tema tan fastidioso como el amor, aunque él solo me contestó que no podía evitar sentirse así._ **

**_No obstante yo no tengo derecho alguno de reclamar por eso. Yo me hundí en el mismo problema, solo que ahora ya es demasiado tarde. Mi amor es más sufrimiento y añoranza_**.

**_ Takigakure, Posada, 02:30 _ **

-¿Te duele?- Le preguntó casi arrastrando sus palabras por cansancio.

-No, no te preocupes- Contestó casi en un susurro algo nervioso por la intromisión en su cuarto.

-Sé sincero, Araya- Se acercó a él con pasos suaves, evitando hacer ruido para no despertar a Shinki quien dormía en la otra cama.

-N-No quiero molestarte, no es importante- Hizo un movimiento de manos formando una cruz con estas.

-No mientas, molestas más mintiendo- Frunció el ceño sentándose de cuclillas frente a su cama para verlo directamente a la máscara- Me haces el trabajo más difícil con esto- Le dio un golpe con el índice en la frente- Tendré que sacar el botiquín para saber si tienes fiebre, porque a través de esto no puedo sentir si estas con fiebre o no- Suspiró sacando uno de los pergaminos más pequeños que llevaba consigo, invocando un botiquín que tenía para casos de emergencia.

Araya simplemente asintió con la cabeza respirando hondo. Hace unas horas los habían atacado de camino a la aldea de la cascada, para la mala suerte del marionetista un dardo le llegó directo en el omóplato, al principio intentó ignorar aquel ataque y ocultarlo de sus compañeros, aún no se acostumbraba a tener un ninja médico en el escuadrón, y ya muchas veces Inojin los había curado en esos meses por lo que no quería molestar, sin embargo el Yamanaka notó el leve temblor de sus brazos producto de un veneno, al parecer conocido para él, ya que solo bastó con extraer un poco de este y ponerlo sobre un pergamino para que sacara una ampolla inyectable amarillenta, la cual clavó con la delicadeza característica de un artista en la zona.

Sinceramente seguía con náuseas, vómito y dolor de cabeza, no obstante trataba de omitir su malestar para dejar descansar al rubio, pero éste insistía en venir a su cuarto cada una hora para cerciorarse que se encontraba bien.

-Creo que Shinki debió de dormir con Yodo... Era mejor que yo durmiera aquí- Comentó en voz baja desinfectado el termómetro para después extender este al de la arena.

-Perdón- Susurró apenado tomando el objeto para ponerlo bajo su axila desnuda.

-¿Por qué te disculpas? - Interrogó confundido mirando entre la oscuridad del cuarto a la máscara del chico.

Al principio le daba escalofrío no poder saber dónde veía o sus expresiones, le hacían ver más inhumano, no obstante con el tiempo se acostumbro.

-Porque no has podido dormir desde que llegamos- Explicó en un susurro mirando a las mantas.

-Tú tampoco. No es algo por que disculparse, a cualquiera pudo haberle pasado, aunque prefería que fueras tú, creo que eres el único que no le ofende lo que le digo- Esbozó una sonrisa falsa intentando hacer sentir mejor a Araya.

-Son complicados-Trató de justificar a sus compañeros en un intento de no hacerlo sentir peor por llevarse mal con ellos.

-Siento que el cubo de hielo me dejará morir cuando tenga oportunidad- Bromeó sin tono de gracia en su voz, apoyando su cabeza en el colchón a la espera del resultado.

-No lo haría... Shinki se ve algo repelente y serio, pero se preocupa por su equipo bastante- Comentó en voz baja mirando al techo- Y aunque parezca que no te acepta él te ve como su compañero.

Inojin esbozo una sonrisa desanimada y ladina, le costaba demasiado acoplarse al equipo, sentía que no encajaba en nada, aunque si servía de algo ya que ellos no tenían un ninja médico y si no hubiera sido por él ahora el de la máscara estaría en graves problemas.

El suave sonido del termómetro se hizo presente en la habitación, sacando al rubio de sus dilemas personales para prestar atención en el resultado de aquel aparato.

-38- Murmuró suspirando, tenía que hacer algo para poder bajar su fiebre, sin embargo con Shinki durmiendo en el cuarto sería algo complicado.

Lentamente se levantó del piso, caminando hacía la cama en donde descansaba el Jōnin, si, le temía un poco, pero no iba a demostrar eso.

-Oye- Le removió suavemente por el brazo.

Araya fijó su vista en el chico de Konoha, sorprendido ante su acción.

El rubio soltó un suspiro ante la reacción nula del de rostro pintado.

-Shinki, maldita sea- Le movió esta vez con más fuerza, logrando que el chico despertará de mal humor.

-¿Qué quieres? -Preguntó seco sentándose en la cama. Aún con la escasa luz que se colaba por la ventana podía reconocer esa maldita voz que tanto le desagrada.

-Anda a dormir con Yodo, Araya está con fiebre, lo voy a cuidar- Contestó de la misma forma, yendo a prender la luz para después dirigirse al baño a mojar una toalla de mano.

-Puedo cuidarlo yo- Su tono con recelo llamó la atención del marionetista, sabía que no le había gustado para nada que Inojin se integrará al equipo luego de que Kankuro se centrara en su trabajo de consejero, sin embargo no encontraba razón para que desconfiara del pálido, hasta el momento había sido gran ayuda, si, sus habilidades no se complementaban, pero siempre se necesitaba un ninja médico.

-Yo lo haré, ahora andate - Su voz neutra y su semblante carente de emoción molestaba un poco al del elemento magnético.

-Es mi cuarto, si quiero quedarme puedo hacerlo- Frunció el ceño molesto- Además no confío en ti.

-Lo sé, pero Araya sí y con eso me basta- Rodó los ojos.

-Yo soy el líder de equipo, yo decido- Sentenció sentándose nuevamente en la cama.

-Oh cierto, perdón, líder de equipo - Ironizó.

-No entiendo para qué te integraron a este equipo, lo único que haces es ser sarcástico y ofender a la gente-

-Creeme que me cambiaría de equipo, pero no quiero darte el gusto- Le sonrió cínico - Pero bueno, si tanto crees que es lo único que hago dejo a Araya en tus manos, necesita que le revisen los signos cada media hora, tienes que bajarle la fiebre, si ves que tirita dale dos- le paso un pastillero- Revisa si en la zona donde recibió el veneno tiene signos de maltrato y si está fría, si la vez morada tienes que tratar de hacerle un ungüento, y si ya está en etapa de necrosis es que algo hiciste mal, No Sabaku- Le entregó el botiquín junto con un estuche de cuerina negro para después largarse del cuarto. Odiaba cuando Shinki le decía que era inservible, claro que era importante en el equipo.

Si algún día se lesionaba no pensaba curarlo.

-Shinki... -Murmuró algo abrumado Araya. Confiaba en el castaño, sin embargo él no tenía conocimientos de ninjutsu médico y solo escuchar lo que dijo el Yamanaka le bastó para entrar en pánico interno.

-Ya lo sé -Suspiró cansado saliendo de la habitación para ir a buscar al de orbes cielo. A veces lo odiaba, pero ahora debía admitir que era necesario.

**_ Takigakure, Posada, 6:12 _ **

Los primeros rayos de sol empezaban a colarse por la ventana del cuarto, despertando al rubio quien dormía en los pies de la cama del marionetista. En sus manos tenía unas toallas y una jeringa, la cual alejó rápidamente de su cara al ver la imprudencia que cometió al quedarse dormido con esta en mano.

Pocos segundos pasaron para recordar al chico que había cuidado hasta hace una hora, quien dormía plácidamente o al menos eso creía ya que escuchaba su pausada respiración distorsionada por la máscara.

Sigilosamente se acercó a su espalda, había dormido con el torso descubierto ya que la tela le molestaba en la incisión hecha por el Yamanaka para retirar parte de la piel y carne muerta que ya tenía antes de dejarlo con Shinki gracias a que no habló antes, aunque había sido poco por suerte.

Observó con cuidado las vendas, sacando estas para revisar la herida, encontrándose con un panorama favorable.

Luego de cambiar su vendaje se sentó en el borde de la cama para pasar sus manos por la cara con fatiga. Había sido un camino largo y dormir una hora no era muy reconfortante.

-Yamanaka- La serena voz del vástago de Gaara resonó por el cuarto, aunque no logró que el menor sacará sus manos de la cara, simplemente le contestó con un sonido dándole a entender de que le escuchaba- Duerme en mi cama, iré al pueblo a conseguir información con Yodo. Necesitas descansar.

Inojin en otras circunstancias se habría negado, pero estaba extremadamente cansado por el gasto de chakra en el camino y en la madrugada para cerrar la mayor parte de la herida del de la máscara, aunque al tener tan poco tendría que terminar cuando se recompusiera.

-¿Puedes conseguirme esto? - Sacó una hoja de su libreta con algunas hierbas medicinales y medicamentos que seguramente habrían en el pueblo.

-Intentaré- Tomó el papel para luego retirarse de la habitación.

Un suave suspiro salió de su boca aunque este se transformó en un bostezo. Araya estaría bien así que por ahora solo le quedaba reunir fuerzas.

** Konohagakure, Parque, 15:28 **

** Carta 7 **

**_Recuerdo que alguna vez nos preguntaron con quién pasaríamos el resto de nuestras vidas luchando y siguiendo nuestro camino shinobi, algunos contestaron que con sus padres, hermanos o compañeros de equipo._ **

**_Yo conteste que lo pasaría contigo, en ese tiempo Shino sensei creyó que era porque éramos mejores amigos, y yo también lo creía así, puesto que no podía verme con alguien más a mi lado luchando, aún cuando fueras un fastidio de los grandes._ **

**_Poco a poco empiezo a entender que la razón por la cual compartiría mi camino contigo sería porque te quiero y mucho más que a un amigo._ **

**_Si tuviera que poner mi vida en manos de un compañero sería en las tuyas. Tú para mí eres el ninja más confiable o quizá solo quiero creer que darías tu vida como yo la daría por ti._ **

**_ Konohagakure, Residencia Nara, 10:47 _ **

**_ Carta 8 _ **

**_Hoy fuí a dejarle las cartas a tu mamá, espero que con suerte las recibas y las leas._ **

**_Fue muy difícil llegar a la estación, llovía a cántaros y una gran parte de las calles estaba inundada._ **

**_Fue un fastidio, me caí en un charco y me mojé toda la espalda para no mojar las cartas y menos el paquete._ **

**_Mamá me castigó con dos semanas de entrenamiento nocturno con ella, pero valió la pena porque alcancé a tu mamá._ **

**_La tía Ino se puso muy feliz de que te enviará las cartas y más aún con el regalo, me pregunto si le seguiría agradando si supiera que yo te ofendí y termine nuestra amistad de esa forma tan inhumana._ **

**_Me arrepiento de muchas cosas, como dejarme arrastrar a todos los estúpidos problemas de Boruto o de dormir en casa sabiendo que mamá está y me mandará a volar con su abanico, pero de lo que más me arrepiento es de a haberte llamado enfermo._ **

**_Perdón._ **

**_Espero que algún día leas alguna de mis cartas, aunque sea una, aún cuando sé que no merezco tu perdón ni tu atención._ **

_**Frontera país de los ríos, 23:09** _

_**Carta 9** _

**_Nos enviaron a una misión fuera de Konoha, nos han puesto de compañero a otro chico del cual desconozco su nombre, no me importa la verdad. Mientras haga su trabajo en el equipo todo bien._ **

**_Dijeron que solo sería temporal, igual me molesta que te sustituyan tan fácil._ **

**_Chōchō se lleva mal con él porque le llama gorda, le quita las frituras y la limita a comprar una o dos bolsas de frituras._ **

**_No le importa mucho que le llamen gorda, pero parece que le agradaba que tú le dijeras eso y no él._ **

**_También estoy planteando que le molesta porque ocupó tu lugar._ **

**_La noche fue un fastidio, no quería hacer guardia así que tuvimos que hacer los turnos de él con Chōchō._ **

**_Extrañe dormir contigo a mi lado, estaba acostumbrado a que te enrollaras en el saco de dormir y me quitarás mi chaqueta para tapar tu escuálido cuerpo tembloroso por el frío._ **

**_Extrañe no poder despertar con la mitad de tu cuerpo encima mío con la excusa de que el lugar era muy pequeño como para que descansarás bien._ **

Terminó de escribir en el cuaderno, volviendo a guardar este en su bolso. No quería que la morena viera que le escribía cartas a Inojin, sobretodo porque ella sabía que yo le gustaba y me empezaría a interrogar si alguna vez se le confesó. Y Shikadai aún no estaba listo para esa conversación.

**_Tren desde Ishigakure, 12:40_ **

_**Carta 10** _

_**El nuevo es todo un problema, pareciera que no sabe cuidarse solo.** _

_**Me molesta, es un metido, a cada rato quiere saber cómo eras tú, que jutsus hacías o cosas así... No me gusta que pregunte de ti, porque cada vez que hablo aparece un cargo de consciencia fastidioso.** _

_**Me duele hablar de ti, me duele recordar cuantas cosas hacíamos cuando estábamos en misión.** _

_**Me siento solo en el tren, miro tu lugar vacío a un lado de la ventana.** _

_**Recuerdo como te gustaba sentarte allí para dibujar algún paisaje, o simplemente dibujadas las nubes mientras yo te miraba en silencio.** _

_**Nunca te lo dije, pero me gustaba ver tu cara cuando dibujadas. Cada vez que dibujabas y te concentradas sacabas la punta de tu lengua y achicaban tus ojos como si así pudieras dibujar mejor.** _

_**Era muy tierno, supongo que lo sigues siendo.** _

Cerró el cuaderno para luego mirar por la ventana.

Lo extrañaba, quería verlo de nuevo aunque fuera desde lejos.

Maldita sea la hora en que decidió guardar sus sentimientos por prejuicios... Por miedo a lo que dijeran sus padres y la gente.

**_ Tren desde Iwagakure, 20:20. _ **

Miró de reojo a Yodo y Shinki, estaban sentados frente a él. La chica escuchando música mientras tarareaba en voz baja y tamborileaba con sus dedos en el responsa brazos del asiento, el castaño por su parte iba en silencio mirando quién sabe dónde.

Aún no se acostumbra al silencio durante los viajes, su equipo original no era callado, sin embargo en el de Suna reinaba el silencio la mayoría de veces, aunque eran más habladores por separado.

Suspiró cansado, subiendo sus piernas al espacio vacío a su lado. Araya estaba enfermo y se quedó en Suna… Nunca se había sentido tan fuera de lugar como ahora, ni siquiera cuando llegó ya que por lo menos estaba el Kazekage y Kankuro quienes le hablaban y preguntaban diferentes cosas.

Cerró sus ojos en un intento de dormir, pero tantas cosas rondaban por su cabeza que no hubo oportunidad alguna.

Sacó su libreta de dibujo dispuesto a bocetar algún paisaje o una imagen que le viniera a la mente, por un segundo miro por la ventana, fueron unos escasos segundos, pero eso bastó para que se percatara del ave de tinta que se encontraba fuera.

Rápidamente se levantó de su asiento con la excusa de ir al baño, sacó el pergamino y lo alzó abierto fuera de la ventana del tocador dejando así que el ave se estampara contra él para así desvelar el mensaje, aunque su lectura fue interrumpida por unos golpes continuos y rápidos en la puerta.

Rápidamente cerró el pergamino, luego lo leería con calma en su asiento, ahora debía salir del baño porque unos irritantes golpes seguían presentándose fuera.

—Ya, ya, ya voy, ni que se fuera cagar afuera— Bufó serio saliendo del baño para encontrarse con un niño pequeño, quien corrió dentro apenas dio un paso fuera y sin siquiera cerrar la puerta empezó a hacer sus necesidades.

—Oye niño, ten pudor— Le reprochó cerrando la puerta para después largarse.

Quién venía a hablar.

A paso lento volvió a su lugar, ocultando el pergamino en su bolso, aunque Shinki no lo pasó desapercibido.

Una mirada de desconfianza bastó para que el rubio se percatara de ello, sin embargo no explicó nada. Poco le importaba que el de Suna pensara que estaba consiguiendo información para Konoha.

Shinki debía modernizarse, hace mucho que ya no pasaban esas cosas entre aldeas incluso antes de que nacieran. 


	2. 🍃二🍃

**_ Tren hacia Sunagakure, 21:45 _ **

**_ Carta 11  _ **

_**Tendremos que hacer una parada en Suna, serán unas cuantas horas, aunque tendré que pasar a saludar a mis tíos o sino mamá me mandará a volar con su abanico por no visitar a mi familia.** _

_**Estoy ansioso y tengo miedo, es un fastidio.** _

_**Deseo con todo el corazón encontrarte por casualidad, chocar contigo, verte en alguna calle o alguna tienda, quizá encontrarte en el almuerzo comiendo en algún lugar.** _

_**Odio admitirlo, pero si pasara eso no sé qué haría, no sé qué diría o como reaccionarias. Temo que me digas algo, que me vayas a rechazar, o tal vez que me ignores y me dediques esa sonrisa falsa dándome a entender que ya no me necesitas.** _

_**Temo que me hayas superado.** _

_**Temo que ya no me necesites.** _

_**Temo que me hayas olvidado.** _

Respiró hondo cerrando sus ojos.

Esto era un fastidio, sentía un dolor de estómago tremendo, ni siquiera quiso comer porque tenía ganas de vomitar solo de la ansiedad que sentía al imaginar una situación con Inojin.

_**Sunagakure, Estación de trenes, 01:40** _

El lugar era un completo caos, había llegado el ANBU como primera escolta del equipo de Shinki, claramente llegaría el Kazekage con intención de cerciorarse del estado de su hijo, al igual que Kankuro.

El tren ya estaba llegando a su destino, Shinki fue el primero en pararse, observando a la chica quien sostenía los pergaminos enviados por el señor feudal, se veía tranquila, sin embargo ella no era su preocupación.

Sus ojos amazonitas se fijaron en el rubio sentado a unos metros de ellos, su cabello con sangre seca al igual que su ropa, y sus guantes estaban tirados en el piso como si intentara olvidar así la sangre que se encontraba en ellos, quería deshacerse de esa sensación de sangre en sus manos, de muerte.

Un suspiro pesado se escapó de entre sus labios, miro el piso ensangrentado y el cuerpo en el extremo del vagón. Lo había llevado allí apenas notó que el Yamanaka entró en estado de shock.

Hace una hora aproximadamente habían atacado el tren en un intento de robar los pergaminos y aquella caja que el señor feudal les había confiado.

Era un grupo pequeño, pero había mucha gente en ese vagón como para poder moverse libremente.

Inojin era bastante hábil esquivando, había practicado bastante con Sakura ya que lo principal para un ninja médico era esquivar los ataques con el fin de mantenerse en pie, sin embargo el rubio era mucho más osado y atacaba cuando podía con sus pergaminos mientras detenía golpes y armas con el tantō.

Yodo por su parte se encargó guardar los pergaminos, escapó fuera del vagón por la ventana y con su cabello enviaba ondas lo suficientemente fuertes para hacer perder el equilibrio a los que intentaban alcanzarla desde arriba. Estaba seguro que algunos murieron con la caída del tren a máxima velocidad, no obstante provocar eso no se sentía tan terrible como lo que hizo el Yamanaka.

Inojin hubiera seguido esquivando y resguardando el vagón para que la gente no saliera herida, sino fuera porque Shinki tuvo que preocuparse por la chica que se vio en un momento colgando por el borde del techo o mejor dicho una sustitución de Yodo para hacer que perdiera la concentración y así poder robar aquel cofre que mantenía el castaño.

Las siguientes escenas fueron muy rápidas para Shinki y demasiado lentas para el rubio, uno de los enmascarados corrió donde el castaño mientras usaba el elemento cristal con la arena de Shinki, convirtiendo cada pequeño grano de hierro en cristal, para así entorpecer sus movimientos y de paso limitar la defensa de este. Inojin, reaccionando por mero instinto a los entrenamientos con su padre, se interpuso fijando el tantō en aquel punto vital que tanto evitaba en situaciones normales, sujetando la muñeca del chico para desviar la herida fatal dirigida al de Suna.

Un corte limpio y profundo a la arteria carótida del atacante y una puñalada desviada de la yugular de Shinki a su propio hombro.

No esperaba hacer eso, solo una vez se interpuso entre un ataque y fue por la gordita, porque era su equipo, su amiga, su familia, no obstante Shinki solo era su compañero, algo lejano que no le preocupaba porque su relación era así, distante, pero el momento le dejó en blanco y solo actuó por impulso.

Una vez que vio al chico alejarse de golpe mientras la sangre chorreaba por montones miró sus manos y luego al individuo.

Shinki le habló, creó una barrera de arena delgada intentando protegerlo, pero lamentablemente no reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido. Él ya tenía esa arma de cristal encajada en el hombro y esa persona estaba en el piso desangrándose.

Inojin dejó caer el tantō al percatarse de la sangre en el filo, intercambio unas palabras desesperadas con Shinki quien estaba más preocupado por su herida que por el individuo, sin embargo Inojin nunca había matado directamente a alguien y por ello se angustió al punto de exigirle que quitará la barrera para ir donde la persona.

Sus ojos quedaron fijos al cuerpo inerte en el piso del vagón y recién ahora, con la adrenalina disminuida, se percató de algo terrible. Su atacante era un niño... el mismo que anteriormente le golpeó con desesperación para entrar al baño.

Sin importarle el punzante dolor del kunai aún clavado en su hombro corrió donde él con intención de usar su ninjutsu médico, pero lamentablemente había sido un corte tan preciso y profundo que con los escasos minutos en los que demoró para reaccionar, en que Shinki bajara la barrera al ver que no había otro atacante e ir donde él, ya se había desangrado.

Los de la Arena se encargaron de los otros tres que quedaban, dejándolos amarrados en el vagón vacío de atrás para después volver rápidamente donde Inojin.

Shinki se sentía asombrado, estuvo a punto de ser atacado si no fuera por la rápida reacción del de orbes cielo, nunca pensó que haría algo igual, aunque ahora se sentía culpable por tratar de traidor y espía al de Konoha...

Los chicos se miraron un segundo sin saber que hacer, el rubio seguía intentando curar al chico ya muerto, sus manos desprendían un brillo verdoso y respiración era agitada.

A un lado estaba la máscara negra y amarilla, se la había quitado.

Una presión invadió el pecho de ambos, era apenas un niño de no más de diez años.

Ahora estaban en un punto en donde el rubio, aun después de una hora, se encontraba con la mirada perdida. Le hubiera dicho que era débil y que si no soportaba matar gente no debería ser shinobi, pero luego de que le hubiera salvado arriesgando su seguridad y asesinando a un niño no era lo más adecuado.

-Yamanaka- Se posicionó frente a él, envolviendo su cuerpo en una fina capa de arena metálica, la poca que aún le quedaba luego del uso del elemento cristal por parte del niño.

El de Konoha levantó su mirada un tanto aturdido, se notaba mal, no obstante se quedó en silencio sin cuestionar la acción.

-Ya llegamos... No creo que quieras salir así- Le explicó en voz baja refiriéndose a las manchas de sangre de su ropa tanto por la propia herida que se curó y por la sangre ajena.

Sus pantalones pintados de un carmín que a ese punto parecía un rojo oscuro casi llegando a negro, gracias a que se arrodillo a un lado del pequeño para curarlo, sus manos aún con sangre por ponerlas en la zona herida.

Lo mínimo que podía hacer luego de que le salvó era darle un poco de calma o sino todos le verían como autor de los hechos y quizá podrían juzgarlo con la mirada.

Inojin simplemente se levantó, llevando sus manos a la fría arena que envolvía su cuerpo, pensó que sería pesada, pero ni la sentía, tal vez porque Shinki se encargaba de mantenerla así con su elemento imán.

La primera en salir fue Yodo, quien ignoró a la gente que los miraba, después Shinki seguido por el pálido, casi escondiéndose tras él con intención de taparse.

Se sentía sucio, culpable, todas las miradas sobre él aún cuando no había ninguna. Miró su mano, aún sostenía el kunai de cristal en esta, las incontenibles ganas de llorar se convertían en un nudo en la garganta dispuesto a quedarse más de lo deseado.

No estaba preparado para asesinar un niño, por más entrenamiento mental que hubiera tenido poner en el panorama a un infante era algo cruel, algo sin perdón.

Pudo encontrar un camino mejor si no lo hubiera matado.

-Te llevo a casa, vamos- Susurró el castaño haciéndole una seña con la mano a Yodo para que se fuera con su padre y le explicara.

Prontamente sacarían el cadáver y a los detenidos, y no era algo bueno para el Yamanaka teniendo en cuenta que hoy en día las noticias existían y la televisión se encargaba de masificar todo.

En un día normal se hubiera negado, le hubiera dicho que no era una nenita para andar con escolta o simplemente que se metiera en sus problemas, pero esa madrugada solo esperaba llegar a su departamento y llorar, desahogarse y golpear todo.

_**Sunagakure, Departamento De Inojin, 02:10** _

Shinki le había ido de dejar hasta fuera del edificio.

Dio unos pasos dentro hasta quedar entre la escasa separación del comedor y salón, observando el piso, luego sus manos y nuevamente sus pies.

La sangre seca le intranquiliza.

Se sacó toda la ropa en el salón para después meterla en la lavadora, colocando el máximo de tiempo con el agua a la temperatura más alta para después correr al baño a ducharse.

Más de media hora estuvo bajo ese chorro de agua, su piel ardía de tantas veces que pasó el jabón y la esponja, sus manos igual de rojas que sus brazos.

Lloraba. Sollozos callados por el golpeteo de las gotas en el piso de la ducha.

Se sentía la persona más horrible del mundo.

Salió del baño arrastrando sus pies, desnudó su cuerpo de esa toalla lavanda que tanto le gustaba para dejarla caer al piso con intención de poder ponerse su pijama limpio, pero ya no era merecedor de él.

-Maldita sea- Murmuró abrumado, caminando hasta su bolso ninja para tomar aquel kunai de cristal que ese niño le había encajado en el hombro.

Llevó sus pasos hasta el salón y en la mesa de madera dejó este, tomando unas flores de su balcón para ponerlas en un florero de vidrio colorido.

La culpa le carcome.

Tomó un incienso de vainilla que guardaba en aquel estante con libros y pinturas, prendiendo este para después colocarlo a un lado de las cosas.

No solía demostrar sus debilidades, pero aquello le excedió.

Miró el pequeño altar improvisado, soltando un suspiro pesado y angustiado para después sentarse en esas incómodas sillas de madera que tenía.

Su madrugada consistió en ver como aquella barra aromática se iba extinguiendo poco a poco con el fuego, hasta que llegaba a la nada, volviendo a poner una nueva, así hasta que se terminó la caja y con ello la penumbra de la noche.

**_ Sunagakure, Torre del Kazekage 12:30 _ **

**_ Carta 12 _ **

_**Te vi, hoy te vi.** _

_**Estábamos caminando hacia la torre de Kazekage, Chōchō estaba tan metida en hacer una lista de comida que compraría aquí que ni se percató de tu presencia y al parecer tú tampoco nos viste.** _

_**Estabas apoyado en una de las paredes de la entrada del lugar, tenías un pergamino colgando en el hombro y tu cabello suelto al viento. Lo dejaste crecer, se te ve lindo.** _

_**Por un momento pensé en correr hacia ti y abrazarte, sin importar la gente, sin importar que hubiera pasado todo esto, sin importar qué huiste por mí.** _

_**Mi corazón latía a mil por hora y sentí un maldito sentimiento de desesperación, eso era un fastidio.** _

_**Cuando por fin pude reaccionar empecé a acelerar mis pasos, tú estabas muy ocupado mirando un papel, no sé qué era, pero supuse que fue algo importante.** _

_**Quería llegar a la torre más rápido por ti, que por ver a mi familia.** _

_**Chōchō me pidió caminar más lento. Tenía que escribir la lista mientras caminaba y eso se le dificulta.** _

_**Me dieron ganas de decirle que era un fastidio.** _

_**Cuando por fin estábamos cerca pasó lo inesperado. El destino no quiere que nos veamos supongo.** _

_**Shinki salió de la torre del Kazekage con un paquete y unas cartas. Las reconocí, eran las mías ¿Acaso no se las recibiste a tu mamá? ¿porqué las traía él?** _

_**Me detuve con la excusa de haber doblado mi tobillo, quería ver qué pasaba, añoraba que me vieras a lo lejos.** _

_**Él te habló, su expresión seria no cambiaba, en cambio tú hiciste una mueca de disgusto mezclada con dolor. Negaste con la cabeza, no sé a qué.** _

_**Shinki te paso el paquete, tú lo viste por unos segundos y vi como tu expresión se veía cada vez más amarga, no alcanzaba a ver nada.** _

_**Supuse que llorabas, mi primo te decía algo mientras tú negabas nuevamente con la cabeza. Vi como otra sonrisa falsa se asomaba por tus labios, y con todo el cuidado el mundo abrazarte la caja contra tu pecho. Se me encogió el corazón.** _

_**Shinki te miro sin saber que hacer, saco algo por debajo de su capa y te lo paso. Era cuaderno azul como tus ojos y tenía unos cuantos pinceles de formas completamente desconocidas para mí.** _

_**Tú lo miraste sin quitar tu amarga sonrisa y la tomaste, asintiendo con la cabeza por primera vez en el día. Él solo le limitó a apuntar algún lugar desconocido para mi y después decirte algo empezaron a caminar.** _

_**Se fueron, se fueron juntos en el camino contrario al de nosotros.** _

_**No me viste, tal vez eso era lo mejor**_.

_**Sunagakure, restaurante de barbacoa, 14:30.** _

_**Carta 13** _

**_Después de esperar una hora y tanto para que, por fin, Gaara se desocupara pude hablar con él._ **

**_Fue algo rápido, hablamos de cosas familiares y mi tío Kankuro decidió comentar sobre tu extraña situación, eso me tensó._ **

**_Me preguntó si sabía porque te fuiste y pediste un traslado tan de pronto, yo solo atiné a contestar que no hablábamos hace mucho. Esto los extrañó y no tardaron en preguntar por las cartas._ **

**_Me explicaron que tu mamá dejo mi envío a cargo de mi tío ya que habías salido en una misión con Yodo y Shinki puesto que Araya se había enfermado gravemente._ **

**_Me pareció algo divertido, después de que Araya te hubiera derrotado de forma tan rápida y humillante hace unos años, que tú lo estuvieras reemplazando me pareció irónico._ **

**_Me imagino el comentario fastidioso que me dirías si te dijera eso a la cara._ **

**_Me alegra saber que has podido adaptarte, que hablas con Yodo aunque Kankuro me contó que parecían llevarse mal puesto que ambos se decían cosas algo... Directas. Pero me agradó saber que Araya te ayudaba a adaptarte con el resto del equipo._ **

**_Al menos tienes a alguien que te guíe._ **

**_Me gustó saber que te alienta a salir con ellos al igual que Yodo cuando tienen buen humor, más aún después que mi tío me diera a conocer la actitud depresiva y asocial con la que llegaste._ **

**_Espero que al menos leas una carta._ **

Guardó el cuaderno, volviendo a comer la cena. Viajarían de noche ya que recién ahora les entregaron los pergaminos.

-¡Mira Shika! Es Inojin. Vamos a saludar- Se escuchó emocionada ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Inojin no había hablado con nadie desde que se fue.

El Nara levantó su mirada con rapidez dirigiéndose hacia donde veía Chōchō.

Ahí estaba él. Se había cambiado de ropa por algo más casual y su cabello lo tenía tomado en una coleta alta como la de su mamá.

Se veía normal... Tenía su sonrisita falsa y hablaba como si fuera dueño de la razón.

Fijó su vista en sus acompañantes. Yodo había elegido una mesa diagonal a la de ellos, al parecer venía muy ocupada hablando sin ánimos con Araya, el cual supuso que había mejorado, pero no podía asegurar, ya que gracias a la máscara no lograba ver mucho.

-Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer- Escuchó la voz de su primo, mirando enseguida a este. Venía a un lado de Inojin, de alguna forma lo molestó, deberían ser ellos quienes salieran a comer con él.

Inojin solo hizo una onomatopeya de afirmación dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo.

Se sentó a un lado de Shinki, quedando diagonal a Shikadai, si tan solo ladeara su cabeza podría verlo.

-¿Acaso no vas a hablar?-Preguntó la chica.

El Nara había tomado la mano de Chōchō para que no fuera con ellos.

-Déjalo, Yodo. Tampoco es que hablemos mucho nosotros-¿Porqué lo defendía? Era estúpido, era obvio que estaba comportándose así por educación, sin embargo estaba tan celoso de no poder estar con Inojin a su lado que simplemente omitió eso.

El Nara pudo notar la mirada de Shinki sobre él, mas no lo saludó ni le advirtió a su acompañante de su presencia. Es más, sentía que su seria mirada lo carcomía, lo recriminaba, era como si le dijera que se fuera porque ya había arruinado la vida del Yamanaka lo suficiente. ¿Sería así o ya tenía psicosis por sentirse culpable?

¿Sabría lo que le dijo e hizo?

-Deberíamos irnos-Sentenció dejando el dinero en la mesa para después salir sin mirar atrás. No sabía si lo vio, tampoco quería descubrirlo.

_**Sunagakure, Departamento De Araya, 18:00** _

-¿Es verdad lo que dijo Kankuro? -Cuestionó en voz neutra, sacando sus pergaminos con las marionetas. Algunas eran simples otras más complejas, aunque ninguna se podía comparar con las del escorpión.

-¿Qué cosa? -Le contestó de la misma forma, mirando desde el sofá como organizaba todo.

-Lo de Inojin- Preguntó con algo de incomodidad. Si era verdad quizá metió la pata hasta el fondo.

-¿Lo del niño? - Apretó sus labios con algo de culpa. Lo vio bien hoy, quizá se lo guardó o tal vez solo lo superó, aunque lo dudaba.

Inojin tenía alma noble en su interior, lo notaba en sus acciones, en su forma de ser.

Él intentó mantener al pequeño con vida, aún cuando estaba completamente justificado el ataque.

-Entonces es verdad- Suspiró suavemente por debajo de la máscara, observando los pergaminos en el estante- ¿Crees que este bien dejar que vaya a misiones? No es algo fácil...

-No lo sé- Susurró un tanto cansado.

No sabía cómo ayudar al rubio, ni siquiera sabía cómo se sentía, si necesitaba compañía o soledad. No conocía su forma de desahogarse, no estaba al tanto de su forma de ser, de superar los problemas, si necesitaba descansar o hacer de todo para mantener su mente ocupada en algo más.

-Si quieres le puedo ir a preguntar- Le observó con tranquilidad, aunque siempre pasaba lo mismo, la máscara lo impedía.

-No... De cierta forma es mi culpa- Se levantó- Además como líder de equipo tengo que velar por su bien estar. No me sirve que vayan mal. La misión sería un fiasco si no están en cien por ciento- Se encogió de hombros.

-Espero que te sirva para que dejes de poner el letrero de infiltrado en la cabeza de Inojin- Susurró lo suficientemente alto para que escuchara, pero lo suficiente bajo para que fingiera que no lo hizo.

Una mueca se asomó en sus labios. Si se sentía un poco mal por tachar su persona de forma tan arbitraria.

_**Sunagakure, Departamento De Inojin, 18:40** _

Un suave pero firme golpe resonó en la puerta.

Estaba bien ir a ver su estado, ahora que lo pensaba se veía abrumado cuando estaban en la torre.

Otro golpe luego de dos minutos.

Era su deber. Si lo llevaba a la misión de mañana y estaba en mal estado quizá pudiera pasar algo peor.

Nuevamente golpeó.

Nunca visitó a alguien aparte de sus dos amigos, ni siquiera había ido al departamento del Yamanaka, si sabía su ubicación solo fue porque Araya le dio la dirección.

Maldita sea, no pensaba abrir ¿o qué?

Suspiró frustrado, ¿ahora qué haría?

Quizá estaban durmiendo, tal vez no estaba en casa.

Era lo más normal que se le hubiera cruzado por la mente, pero la idea de un suicidio fue lo que le alertó.

Inojin se veía como una persona fuerte, pero al mismo tiempo se notaba esa delicadeza o por lo menos él lo apreciaba así.

Vaciló un rato entre lo ético y lo que no, sería poco ético entrar a su departamento sin permiso, él nunca haría eso, era demasiado correcto, pero por otra parte si estaba consumiendo un montón de pastillas con el fin de concluir su existencia sería peor aún que entrar sin autorización.

Mordió su labio inferior dando media vuelta para salir del edificio.

-Piso cinco- Susurró contando los balcones para después acumular chakra en sus pies, subiendo hasta el nivel correspondiente.

-Yamanaka- Golpeó el ventanal, sin embargo al hacerlo este se abrió dejando al descubierto la habitación del rubio.

Una intranquilidad se asomó en su pecho al ver unas gotas rojas en la cerámica blanca.

Rápidamente entró al lugar, ignorando lo desordenado que estaba el cuarto.

Siguió las gotas hasta llegar al salón, encontrándose con un rubio inconsciente sentando en una mesa caoba con la mitad superior de su cuerpo sobre esta.

Sin cuidado alguno sacudió al rubio pensando que estaba herido, sin embargo devolverle la conciencia no fue lo que esperaba ya que apenas le movió un grito salió de su boca junto con un puñetazo que le mandó a volar hasta la pared. ¿Desde cuándo tenía tanta fuerza?

-¡¿Qué mierda Shinki?! - Chilló agitado ante el susto que le dio.

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo, Yamanaka- Habló un tanto agudo mientras llevaba su mano al estómago

-¿Cómo que tú? Yo no soy un acosador irrumpe hogares- Frunció el ceño acomodándose la ropa de casa la cual consistía en un pantalón de buzo negro con una camiseta violeta.

\- Llame quince minutos a la puerta pensé que te pasó algo- Le observó disimuladamente intentando encontrar la fuente de sangre, pero no había herida aparente.

-Eso no te da derecho a entrar como un maldito acosador- Reclamó suspirando.

-Estabas inconsciente, deberías agradecerme- Se cruzó de brazos.

-Estaba durmiendo- Contestó incrédulo, aunque le divertía un poco su pensamiento.

-¿Durmiendo? -Susurró para sí, fijando su mirada al piso para observar esas pequeñas gotas carmín, iba a cuestionar sobre aquello hasta que se fijó en lo que había en la mesa.

Un pequeño altar con incienso, margaritas y velas blanquecinas, a un lado un retrato fresco del mismo niño pelirrojo del vagón junto unas pinturas de diferentes colores abiertas y un poco escurridas.

\- Eres un imbécil, si no querías que me pasara algo te aviso que casi me das tres ataques- Exageró sentándose otra vez en su lugar para poner un incienso nuevo, prendiendo este para volver a posar su mejilla en la cálida mesa.

-¿Estas bien? -Se atrevió a preguntar luego de unos minutos de silencio incómodo.

-Si- Levantó ligeramente el rostro para sonreír falsamente.

-No lo pareces- Comentó con parsimonia.

-¿Entonces para qué me preguntas? - Le preguntó alzando una ceja, dejando callado al de Suna ante su estúpida pregunta.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Cuestionó nuevamente esta vez con la voz carente de emoción.

-Avisarte que esta semana no tienes misiones - Mintió sin titubear. De cierta forma le conseguiría un permiso para descansar.

Ver el altar y sus ojos hinchados bastaron para entender que no había superado aquello.

-Bueno- Murmuró golpeando suavemente su frente en el mueble- ¿puedes irte? Necesito cambiar las cerraduras para que más acosadores pervertidos y bipolares como tú no entren sin avisar.

Se tentó a decir un "entonces puedo entrar avisando" pero no tenían confianza para ello, ni siquiera para preguntarle si necesitaba ayuda en algo.

-Solo quería saber si estabas bien, no exageres, Yamanaka- Volteó los ojos dirigiéndose a la puerta- Mejor te dejo solo, ni así se te pasa lo exagerado.

-Si, si, cierra la puerta y no vuelvas. Entre tu maquillaje y tus apariciones sorpresas me matarás- Suspiró fastidiado, cerrando sus ojos para volver a retomar el sueño perdido.

De cierta forma le animó un poco la visita inesperada, no se sentía tan solo, sin embargo lo esperaba más de Araya que de alguien como Shinki.

Quizá se sentía culpable. 


	3. 🍃三🍃

**_ Sunagakure, Departamento de Inojin, 01:30 _ **

Sus ojos pesaban, sin embargo una voz recordando todos sus errores se hacía presente cada vez que quería dormir. Estaba angustiado. 

Se levantó de la cama arrastrando sus pies con aquellas pantuflas de pollito que alguna vez le regaló Boruto haciéndole homenaje a aquel pájaro con el que compartió unos días en su niñez. 

Caminó hasta a la cocina con cansancio, no había logrado recomponerse de la misión anterior, pensó que con una ducha caliente y un pijama limpio podría reconciliar el sueño enseguida, sin embargo allí estaba, frente a la cocina esperando a que el hervidor hiciera su trabajo mientras él sacaba algunas frituras para desbalancear su alimentación. 

¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? 

Muchas veces esa pregunta rondaba por su cabeza. Se sentía fuera de lugar en Suna, últimamente salía más con el equipo, sin embargo eso no quitaba que fuera un desastre la convivencia.

Shinki le veía como carga y le limitaba en las misiones, con Yodo siempre tenían mal entendidos aunque a veces salían juntos y hablaban de lo mejor, el único que le ayudaba a acoplarse era Araya, aunque no iba a negar que el vástago del Kazekage fue bastante amable al ir a verlo luego del insistente, pero tampoco lo iba a tomar como un cambio de comportamiento permanente. Seguramente fue por mera culpa. 

Sus habilidades no se complementaban, no eran como el InoShikaCho y era obvio, ahí él estaba ocupando el lugar que Kankuro dejó para centrarse en su puesto de consejero. 

—¿Qué mierda hago comiendo frituras y pan a las una de la mañana? —Murmuró a sí mismo, observando el paquete de aluminio como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. 

Le costaba tanto dormir. No acostumbraba a habitar solo, al principio fue liberador, pero con el paso de las semanas era una tortura porque allí solo habitaba él y sus inseguridades. Ni siquiera tenía a Shikadai ahora para llamarlo y decirle que se fuera a dormir con él como vía de escape a una conversación existencial sin sentido consigo mismo. 

—Vaya mierda— Chasqueo la lengua, sacando una taza para poner algunas hojas de hierba que logró conseguir en el invernadero de la arena gracias a que últimamente ayudaba al Kage a revisar el mantenimiento.

Miró la azúcar, normalmente tomaba las infusiones al natural, pero entre tanto amargor un poco de dulce no era malo. 

Luego de preparar su té se dirigió al sofá, envolviendo su cuerpo en una manta gruesa. Las noches del desierto eran muy gélidas. 

Esperaba poder quedarse dormido mientras miraba algún programa tonto de televisión. 

_**Konohagakure, Residencia Nara, 18:20** _

_**Carta 14** _

_**Nos fuimos sin siquiera saludarte, me dolió en lo más profundo de mi ser, pero supongo que te tengo que dar tu espacio y por eso me negué a acercarme a ti. Además de la mirada amenazante de mi primo, o eso creo que era.** _

_**Quizá tres meses eran el suficiente espacio para algunas personas, pero supe enseguida que para ti no, no luego de ver esa expresión de dolor al recibir mis cartas.** _

_**Fuimos al tren, no quise escribir nada en ese día. Cuando llegue a casa saludé a mamá y me preguntó cómo estabas, yo le contesté que no te vi, pero supo enseguida que le mentí ¿Cómo? No tengo ni idea... Pero solo me dejó ir como si no le importará el tema de la mentira.** _

Se tiró a la cama y mirando al cielo por la ventana. A veces le gustaría ser una nube, así se ahorraría tantos problemas.

Después de un tiempo recordó que el Yamanaka le había dibujado encima de una nube. Sonrió internamente por esto y, contra todo pronóstico, se levantó a buscar entre sus cosas.

Lo encontró entre unas fotos de ellos de niños y otros dibujos estúpidos que hacía cuando estaban aburridos.

Miró la foto por unos segundos, la sonrisa sincera de Inojin no muchas veces se veía, pero allí estaba, su hermosa sonrisa relucía, tenía un pincel en la mano mientras él estaba sentado a su lado lleno de pintura en la cara, era tierno. Suponía que tenían unos cinco o seis... Al rubio siempre le hizo feliz molestarlo, y al parecer esa vez no fue la excepción. 

Tomó con cuidado la foto y la puso en el sobre. Quizá le gustaría. 

**_ Sunagakure, Departamento De Inojin, 12:30 _ **

El sonido de la puerta le despertó de golpe, haciendo que se reincorporará en la cama. 

Negro, todo era negro. 

Con desesperación abrió y cerró los ojos en un intento de así quitar su ceguera, un miedo caló en su interior hasta que pasó sus manos sobre su cara, tocando aquel pedazo de tela que compró ayer. 

El muy imbécil se había olvidado de que durmió con un antifaz para poder descansar mejor su vista. 

—Que estúpido— Susurró para sí mismo, sacando este de su cabeza. 

Nuevamente un golpe. 

—¡Ya voy! —Bufó molesto al ver interrumpido su sueño. 

De había dormido muy tarde teniendo debates mentales y la cara de ese niño no se esfumaba con facilidad. 

Miró la puerta con cansancio, ni siquiera se preocupó de cambiarse a la ropa habitual, estaba aún con su pijama lavanda y blanco. Sacó el seguro y abrió dejando en vergüenza al ver que se trataba del Kazekage y su consejero. 

—Hola— sonrió falsamente haciéndose a un lado para que entraran. 

No le daban vergüenza muchas cosas, sin embargo últimamente estaba más sensible y la idea de estar en pijama, desarreglando y con ojeras no era algo que le agradara. A él le gustaba mantenerse bien, como su madre le había enseñado, lindo por dentro y por fuera. 

—Inojin— Le dedicó una mueca aspirante a sonrisa, pasando al pequeño departamento. 

El olor floral y a incienso de vainilla inundó sus fosas nasales. El salón estaba bastante ordenado, aunque su decoración y objetos daban la impresión de que se trataba más de un estudio de arte que de una vivienda. 

—Faltaste a nuestro entrenamiento— Arqueo una ceja Kankuro. No le molestaba que dejara de lado aquello luego de lo que pasó, sin embargo estuvo como estúpido esperando a que el Yamanaka llegara para poder hacerle frente por fin a su jutsu de intercambio de mentes como era debido. 

—Perdón, dormí mal y no me di cuenta de la hora— se excusó encongiendose de hombros para quitarle importancia. 

—Avisa para la próxima, niño— Le revolvió el cabello causando en el rubio una mueca de descontento. 

—Me llegó la lagartija mensajera— Comunicó el pelirrojo parsimonioso, tomando asiento en el sofá lavanda para empezar a hablar— Me parece acertada la información, sin embargo no podemos sacar conclusiones aún, las personas que detuvieron no tienen recuerdos que los una con la situación que planteaste— Entrelazo sus manos sobre su regazo— De igual forma investigaremos ese tema. Shinki también me dijo que notó que todos tenían kekkei genkai, Yodo solo vio a dos. 

—Bueno— Se limitó a contestar apoyándose en la pared. Se había olvidado que envió la lagartija tinta en la madrugada.

—Hablamos con el departamento de Konoha, Sai piensa que es buena idea que investigues esto con alguien más, no es bueno que solo tú lleves el peso de buscar información aquí, sabes que el departamento de inteligencia de Suna está esperando a que vayas a allí— Habló con suavidad tratando de sonar comprensivo y amable, sabía que había ocurrido tanto por Yodo como por su hijo quien fue a pedir explícitamente que le dieran una licencia por salud mental. 

Gaara lo entendía, ellos no nacieron en una época de muerte, ellos estaban preparados para pelear y defenderse, quizá para matar a alguien de su edad o más grande, pero nunca a un niño, de cierta forma no le agradó para nada saber que llego a ese extremo, sabía que le pesaría como a él le pesaban los asesinatos de su niñez. 

—Sabes que te pusimos en el equipo de Shinki por petición del séptimo y tu padre— Miro las fotos familiares que tenía en el salón y una del equipo InoShikaCho, de cierta forma no le sorprendió el hecho de no tener el retrato que Kankuro les tomó con el equipo de Suna cuando llegó— Deberías haber entrado a un equipo con ninjas sensoriales, estas aquí por una misión seria que era en primer lugar para tu padre. 

—Ya esta viejo para andar dejando a mi madre sola— Comentó con tranquilidad, observando al Kazekage. 

—Lo entiendo, de hecho me agradó saber que venía alguien de tu generación. Son el futuro— Curvó suavemente sus labios en una sonrisa cálida y serena. 

—Seremos la desgracia—Comentó con tranquilidad, mirando como Kankuro se servía un vaso de agua.

—Al punto que quiero ir es que si te sientes mal con tu equipo y ves que esto es mucho para ti podemos cambiarte. — Habló esta vez con un tono más serio

—¿No sería mejor que el departamento de inteligencia de Suna hablara con el de Konoha, le traspasaran información sobre el caso de los expedientes de raíz que robaron y las otras cosas? — Arqueo una ceja— No soy jōnin para estar en el departamento de inteligencia, yo solo vi la oportunidad de ayudar a mi padre y a la aldea — Y de huir de Shikadai con una excusa válida para mis padres, obviamente— en una misión B, solo recopilo información.

—¿Quieres que el departamento de Inteligencia de Suna intervenga en el caso de manera independiente para así poder apoyarte en él?— Trató de entender a qué quería llegar con es.

—Algo así— Frunció los labios. 

—¿No quieres un compañero?— Insistió. 

Las misiones hasta el momento eran fáciles, algunas veces iba con Kankuro, pero los tres sabían que no era factible ya que el adulto tenía muchas tareas que hacer en la aldea. 

En un tiempo sus misiones especiales estarían topando con las normales y tendría que dar lo mejor de sí para llevar las dos, y para Gaara el hecho que tuviera un compañero le facilitaría todo. 

—Puedo ir solo— Aseguró sonriendo falsamente en un intento de convencerlo. 

—Es peligroso, Inojin… siempre es bueno tener amigos. Shinki podría ayudarte, estoy seguro que serían un equipo de trabajo increíble— Todo el sueño que sentía en ese minuto se disipó, mirando al hombre como si hubiera dicho lo más alarmante del mundo, por su parte Kankuro escupió el agua sobre el piso ante la tentación de risa. 

Muchas veces había captado lo mal que se llevaba con Shinki, no porque le cayera mal, sino porque su sobrino era algo desconfiado con ese intercambio tan repentino y ver que recibía pergaminos de Konoha por medios especiales complicaba aquello. 

—Yo creo que Araya sería un perfecto compañero, no habla— Intervino rápidamente el mayor del trío, no quería que su hermanito cometiera una equivocación. 

—Eso— Secundó el rubio. 

—Oh… Bueno, le comentaré sobre esto— Aseguró un poco más animado al saber que aceptaría trabajar en dúo

—Gracias—Suspiró caminando hacia la barra que conectaba la cocina con el salón, tomando el trapeador apoyado en este. 

—Inojin— Llamó su atención dedicándole una mirada serena— Creo que sería bueno que fueras al invernadero, estar tanto encerrado en casa hace mal, además últimamente las plantaciones del jengibre de la colmena se están muriendo y en la florería de tu familia se veían muy lindas— Se levantó para dirigirse a él— Avisaré que vas a las tres— Sentenció saliendo del departamento sin dejar espacio a reclamos. 

—Oye, mocoso— Habló el marionetista quien se quedó dentro— Me debes una pelea— Le apuntó con el índice— Y más te vale que vayas a entrenar o le notificará a Konoha. 

—Wow, que miedo— Dijo irónico, volteando los ojos. 

—Hablando en serio ¿Te sientes bien?— Cruzó sus brazos en el pecho, mirando de reojo aquel pequeño descanso sobre la mesa. 

—Sí— Contestó seco tratando de dar por terminada la conversación. 

—No lo parece— Se acercó para mirar mejor al Yamanaka. Vaya que tenía una cara de cansancio. 

—Esto es un deja vu— Murmuró para sí recordando la breve conversación con Shinki. 

—¿Qué cosa? 

—Nada… ¿Te vas a quedar mirando cómo limpio o qué? 

—Que mal humor, tu padre era más simpático

—Primera persona que me dice algo así, normalmente me dicen que soy igual de directo que él 

—No lo sé, hable pocas veces con tu padre, en la guerra más que nada 

—Suenas como anciano

**_ Sunagakure, Invernadero, 15:30 _ **

Shinki contempló al rubio pasar a unos metros de él caminando lento y con la mirada perdida, rápidamente se escondió tras una Forsythia. Estaba avergonzado, no era algo común en él, pero había actuado fuera de lugar el día anterior. 

¿A quién se le ocurría entrar a un departamento de esa forma? ¡Era un imbécil! Ni siquiera era amigo con el pálido como para hacer eso. 

Y tal como dijo Yodo cuando le comentó la situación como lo más normal y poco interesante del mundo "Había montando un show" 

—Wow Shinki, se te ve hermoso el rosa, pero se te vería mejor un color salmón— Una voz neutra cargada de sorna se escuchó a sus espaldas. 

Por un segundo maldijo que el delantal suyo fuera de aquel color, sin embargo no mostró descontento u ofensa, simplemente mantuvo su semblante carente de expresión. 

—Yamanaka— Saludo serio tratando de ignorar la pena que sentía por su actitud del día anterior— ¿Qué haces aquí? 

—Parece que han hecho un mal trabajo con los jengibre de la colmena— posó sus manos formadas en puño sobre sus caderas, esbozando una sonrisa de arrogancia en sus labios— Así que vine a arruinar tu deficiencia— Caminó hacia la sección que le correspondía, dejando al castaño algo sorprendido, ya que normalmente ni se preocupaba por saludarlo.

Quizá no era tan malo como se lo imaginó.

Eso hubiera pensado si su mente no siguiera desconfiando del rubio de ojos cielo.

**_ Konohagakure, Bosque Nara, 10:30 _ **

**_ Carta 15 _ **

**_Una vez me dijiste que aún cuando fuera un idiota vago me ibas a acompañar en todo, más que nada porque era tan tonto que me podría matar si no estabas allí para cuidarme, y no querías tener un cargo de consciencia gracias a mi. Pero sé que por dentro no lo harías porque me querías y te gustaba mi compañía._ **

**_Te preguntó esto seriamente ¿Si necesitara de tu compañía vendrías? No lo creo._ **

**_Pero quiero que tengas algo en claro. Si alguna vez necesitas que te acompañe o que me quieres verme yo iré._ **

**_Es un fastidio tener que esperar a que quieras verme para ir, pero lo esperaré._ **

**_Dejaría mis siestas solo para verte diez minutos y eso es mucho._ **

_**Sunagakure, Departamento De Inojin, 13:18** _

Una vez terminó de almorzar lavó sus utensilios, secando y guardando estos de inmediato para después observar los pergaminos que tenía en la mesa, guardandolos todos en su baúl de madera para después dejarlo bajo llave. 

Ya no tenía nada más que hacer, le gustaba tener tiempo libre sin misiones, pero nada era igual sin Shikadai. 

—En estos momentos estaríamos en el parque— Susurró —O el bosque Nara— Sonrió de forma melancólica, tomando su móvil para luego sentarse en el sofá. 

No podía vivir recordando, tenía que hacer más cosas que lamentarse y añorar al azabache. 

Desbloqueo su móvil ignorando los mensajes de sus padres, total estando tan lejos no le podían castigar ¿no?. 

Miró por un segundo el ícono aplicación de mensajería, planteándose la idea de hablarle al Nara con su nuevo número sin desvelar su identidad, pero era una idiotez, por lo que su pulgar fue desviando al ícono de aquella aplicación de citas que usaba para pasar el rato intentando olvidar a su amado amigo. 

_**Konohagakure, Kaminari hamburguesería, 16:50** _

_**Carta 16** _

**_A veces me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si te hubiera ido a buscar cuando te fuiste, si no hubiera esperado tanto tiempo a aclarar mis sentimientos..._ **

**_Hoy Boruto se enteró de que pasó con nosotros. No pude ocultarlo, necesitaba hablar con alguien porque siento que cada día que pasa la presión en mi pecho aumenta._ **

**_Me ha aconsejado tantas cosas que no sé qué hacer nuevamente, pero si tengo seguro que esperaré un tiempo para que contestes mis primeras cartas._ **

**_Boruto se enojó conmigo, bastante la verdad, pero es comprensivo así que no duró mucho su enojo o por lo menos sus reproches, aunque cada vez que sales en conversaciones su mirada acusadora no se quita de mí. Lo merezco._ **

—A veces siento que te haces la víctima de todo esto, Shikadai— La suave voz de Mitsuki llegó a sus oídos, logrando que una mueca saliera de sus labios.

—¡Mitsuki!—Le regaño el rubio dándole un golpe suave en el hombro.

—Pero si es verdad, es como si tratara de que volviera porque él tiene la culpa de que Shikadai ahora se sienta mal—Se encogió de hombros. Sinceramente no encontraba razón alguna para molestar a Inojin en su nueva vida. Solo mantenía atado al Yamanaka a una vida de recuerdos y dolores.

—A veces tienes que guardarte la verdad, dattebasa—Le susurró frunciendo su ceño.

—¿Pueden no meterse en mi vida?—Bufó tomando la carta para guardarla en su bolso y retirarse del local donde comía con sus amigos.

Se quedó mirando el camino por unos segundos para después caminar a la floristería, iría a visitar a la señora Yamanaka.

_**Sunagakure, Departamento De Inojin, 15:45** _

Un golpe en la puerta, suave y firme. 

Inojin estaba demasiado concentrado desviando el chakra al embalse de lo que sería el byakugō como para escucharlo. 

No podía perder ni un día su entrenamiento, no lo hacía, más que nada porque si Sakura o la quinta veían que estaba más débil desde que se fue le romperían cada uno de sus pequeños huesitos. 

Otro golpe. 

Soltó una bocanada de aire, ¿acaso su clon de tinta no iba a abrir? 

Sin importar quién estuviera del otro lado siguió en lo suyo. 

El clon de tinta reaccionó al tercer golpe, levantándose de su lado para abrir. 

—¿Sí? —Esbozó una sonrisa actuada al chico. 

—Hola— Le saludo inexpresivo, mirando al rubio en pijama. ¿No era muy tarde para ir así? 

—¿Qué haces aquí? — Cuestionó frunciendo el ceño. 

—Venía a ver si estabas bien— Se encogió de hombros— Mi padre está preocupado por ti— Agregó para no parecer nuevamente fuera de lugar. 

—Estoy bien— Iba a cerrar la puerta pero el chico se adelantó al poner la mano sobre esta para hacerle de tope. 

—¿Quieres ir a entrenar?— Preguntó de golpe sin titubear. 

Nunca había entrenado directamente con el Yamanaka, él solía hacerlo con su tío o Araya, hasta con Yodo unas cuantas veces, sin embargo desconocía sus habilidades usando de referencia las suyas, pero si algo tenía en claro es que nunca lo había visto golpear a alguien o algo tan fuerte como le golpeó hace unos días y eso le hacía desconfiar más. 

—¿Qué? Oye, yo creo que deberías revisar los ingredientes de tu maquillaje— Sonrió con burla. 

—¿Vas o no? —Rodó los ojos mirando hacia el pasillo. 

—Estoy ocupado— Respondió seco. 

—¿Durmiendo?– Alzó su ceja incrédulo. 

—No

—¿Y el pijama? 

—Tocame— Soltó repentinamente, causando en el mayor un suave sonrojo al malinterpretar la situación. 

—¿Qué?

—Que me toques— Repitió nuevamente con calma, aunque al ver que el otro no reaccionaba y parecía más bien sorprendido y hasta un poquito avergonzado tuvo que explicar— Hombre, tocame, golpéame, atacame, no hablo de forma sexual, pervertido— 

—Estas loco

—¿Quieres entrenar conmigo pero no puedes ni tocarme? —Arqueo una ceja cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho— ¿O al niño imán le da miedito?— Sonrió con sorna. 

Shinki estaba un poco confundido con todo eso, sin embargo escuchar lo último le molestó ligeramente, por lo que alzó su mano golpeando con la palma la frente del clon, haciendo que este de inmediato reventara en tinta.

—¿Qué mierda? — Bufó pasando sus manos sobre sus párpados para sacar la tinta de estos. 

—¿Yamanaka?— Entró al lugar algo irritado, observando al chico sentado en la alfombra en posición de indio con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de concentración.

—¿En serio te tendré que esperar para ir a entrenar?— Le cuestionó con cansancio, aunque al no conseguir respuesta suspiró— Vuelvo luego, me tengo que cambiar— Le avisó sin importarle si le escuchaba o no. 

**_ Sunagakure, Campo De Entrenamiento N°5, 19:00 _ **

—No sé qué esperas hacer con esto, soy ninja médico, esquivo, no ataco, obviamente vas a ganar, imbécil— Suspiró acomodando sus pergaminos. 

—¿ Y los pergaminos y el tantō? Son tu adorno ¿o qué? — Cuestionó con burla, posicionándose frente a él. 

Inojin no era loco, estaba al tanto que Shinki podía mandarlo directo a la tumba si quería y de cierta forma le temía a eso. No le tenía mucha confianza al chico. 

Sin decir otra palabra ambos se miraron, esperando el primer ataque el cual fue dado por Shinki con su marioneta. 

Inojin sin esperar mucho esquivó el golpe a la par que abría un pergamino mediano. 

—Chōju giga— Pronunció con rapidez, saltando a una de las rocas del lugar. Le costaba moverse en la arena, no estaba acostumbrado. 

Un gran león de colores rojizos salió del pergamino en busca de atacar al de Suna, sin embargo la arena de hierro hizo de escudo. 

"Lo sabía" pensó Inojin. En verdad no se veía capaz de hacerle frente a su barrera a menos que terminará de crear su jutsu o usará el de transferencia de mentes, cosa que sería difícil en esa situación. 

—Chōju giga— Creó tres leones y dos aves junto con dos clones de tinta, intercambiando lugares en el momento que el castaño sacaba su manto de hierro. 

—Llovizna de disparos sucesivos— Algunos proyectiles llegaron a su destino, aunque no a las aves, ya que Inojin se encargó de volar más alto para no estar en su rango de alcance, no obstante su plan de intercambiarse con el clon sin ser descubierto no fue un éxito ya que Shinki le había dado a su clon de tinta en la roca. 

—Alas de hierro negro—

Al ver que el chico empezaba a ascender con intenciones de atacar abrió rápidamente su pergamino para dibujar aves con sellos explosivos, si no lo podía alcanzar al menos le haría algo de daño a distancia. 

Descendió con el ave en picada, saltando a último momento para esconderse tras la roca al ver que podía hacer más proyectiles de hierro. 

Shinki atacó los pájaros mirándolos con algo de burla, eran tan pequeños aue parecía que luchaba con un genin, sin embargo al hacerlo los ellos explotaron y de paso le desequilibraron haciendo que casi cayera al piso si no fuera que tenía un buen control con la arena. 

Un buen rato estuvieron peleando, aunque Inojin no lo hacía con su máxima capacidad, no solía ocupar su fuerza para entrenamientos o misiones, le bastaba con los pergaminos, además se sentía agotado mentalmente por lo que vacilaba entre sus movimientos. 

Shinki por su parte bajaba de vez en cuando su nivel al saber que no podía igualarlo, aunque estaba algo molesto por no poder desenmascarar aquella habilidad descubierta hace poco. 

El hijo del Kazekage no solía pelear con gente que encontrará débil, no obstante le llamaba la atención la facilidad con la que esquivaba sus ataques, no era para nada parecido a la pelea de los exámenes Chūnin con Araya, sus movimientos eran ágiles y sigilosos, en un momento hasta se situó en su espalda, aunque no fue suficiente ya que Shinki lo estampo contra una de las rocas calizas de aquel desierto, haciendo que el chico tosiera ante la brutalidad del ataque. 

—¿Me quieres matar, imbécil? — Cuestionó tajante recuperando el aire.

—No, pero no estás demostrando todo y eso me molesta—Le contestó con simpleza conectando sus orbes verdes con las celestes, esperando encontrar algún gesto de pavor o algo, pero era imposible, Inojin no era una persona a la que podría leer, por lo menos no por ahora. 

—¿Qué sabes tú? —Apretó los labios molesto, formando una perfecta línea recta con ellos. 

—Tu golpe me dolió— Explicó con parsimonia, sin romper el contacto visual. 

—¿Quieres que te golpee? —Incrédulo entrecerró sus ojos. 

—¿Porque solo usas ataques a distancias? Tienes fuerza y usas el tantō poco y nada— Interrogó tranquilo

— ¿Qué te importa? —Rodó sus ojos con fastidio— Eres demasiado chismoso, no te veía como alguien así, Shinki — Burló. 

—¿Qué pretendes con esto? — Apretó más su agarre haciendo que el Yamanaka frunciera el ceño por el dolor. La arena se encajaba en su abdomen desnudo. 

—Eso debería preguntarlo yo— Contestó con algo de brusquedad, aunque se notaba que mantenía la calma ante la prisión de su hierro. 

—No vengas con eso, Yamanaka— Le advirtió con seriedad, acercándose hasta quedar frente a él por unos centímetros— ¿Qué es lo que pretendes viniendo aquí? No voy a dejar que arruines la aldea, quizá mi padre este encantado con tus arreglos florales, mi tío con tu forma de ser, Araya con tu ninjutsu médico y a Yodo con tu cara de niña, pero a mi no me engañas— Formó una púa con la arena de hierro, colocándola en su cuello— No porque me salves una vez ganaras mi confianza. ¿En serio creíste que no me daría cuenta de los pergaminos que te envían? No pasan por la torre ni por revisiones. Konoha y tú están planeando algo— Le acusó serio, sin perder esa tranquilidad que le caracterizaba. 

—¿Te atreves a llamarme cara de niña cuando usas maquillaje? —Soltó una risa irónica, no se iba a doblegar por unas amenazas. Su orgullo era más que el miedo— Además esas acusaciones son muy serias, no por mi, sino porque estas desconfiando de una aldea entera. Me sorprendes cara de menstruación

—No confío desde el ataque a Suna

—No tuvimos nada que ver

—Eso es lo que ustedes dicen, pero raíz era una organización suya ¿no? Ustedes le facilitaron los escritos— Acusó un tanto enojado. 

Hace meses los ataques empezaron a aparecer, no por parte de integrantes de raíz, sino por gente que había robado información de Konoha, usando documentos de Danzō y Orochimaru para poder hacer jutsus prohibidos, jutsus que fueron ocupados contra la aldea de la Arena y de la cascada hace más de siete meses, causando en Shinki un enojo al ver en peligro a su padre, tío y amigos. 

Kankuro había salido herido y recordarlo solo le hacía perder más la paciencia. 

Temía por su familia y por la aldea que tanto le costó a su padre proteger. 

—¿Cómo sabes eso? — Preguntó un tanto alterado, el robo de esos pergaminos no debería ser materia conocida para él, solo para el consejo y el Kage de la Arena. 

— Eres un hijo de raíz — Ignoró la pregunta.

—Raíz no existe, ni siquiera tengo que ver con ella, eres un imbécil— Rodó los ojos. El pasado nunca quedaría oculto, eso ya lo tenía claro su padre y le había contado que si se enteraban quizá le acusarian de cosas que no tenían algo que ver con él. 

—No confío en ti— Le avisó como si de una amenaza se tratara.

— No es mi intención que lo hagas, Lindo— Le guiño un ojo con burla, dejando confundido al castaño. Nunca le habían coqueteado… ¿le había coqueteado? 

Shinki no solía tratar con temas amorosos, ni mucho menos con personas parecidas a ese rubio, por lo que confundió aquel gesto de ironía, burla, y desafío con una provocación sexual y romántica, haciendo que bajara la guardia por un segundo y el Yamanaka pudiera sacar sus manos del agarre. 

—Shintenshin no Jutsu— Hizo el sello de manos con tanta rapidez que cuando el castaño se movió ya era tarde, el rubio entró a su mente. 

"Imbécil" Deshizo el jutsu sin delicadeza alguna, causando que su cuerpo inerte cayera contra la cálida arena. 

Anuló le jutsu para volver a sí, aprovechando que Shinki estaría más aturdido que él, ya que sería su primer intercambio y para él ya eran muchos más, se levantó corriendo en dirección al centro. 

Se salvó por poco.

**_ Konohagakure, Residencia Nara, 23:23 _ **

Carta 17

_**Le he contado a Chōchō, no porque quisiera sino porque encontró mi carta anterior. Se ha enojado conmigo y casi me obliga a viajar a Suna para que me disculpe en tu cara.** _

_**Te extraño, no viene al caso, pero te extraño.** _

_**En unos días cumplirá un año el gatito que me regalaste, me recuerda a ti. Arisco cuando la gente quiere acariciarlo, pero cariñoso cuando esta conmigo a solas. Le gustan los mimos, aunque no lo pareciera, son unas gotas de agua.** _

_**Le dejé de llamar gato, le puse un nombre por fin. Aún recuerdo cuando me dijiste que era un vago que ni nombre le buscaba a su gato, quizá tenías razón.** _

_**Su nombre es "Larimar" ya que tiene los ojos celestes al igual que tú.** _

_**Extraño despertar y no ver tus ojos inexpresivos esperando a que me levante porque me quedé dormido y me tuviste que venir a buscar por alguna misión.** _

_**Extraño muchas cosas de ti.** _

_**Chōchō me dijo que estaba preocupada de que estuvieras enojado con ella, pero ahora que sabe que fue mi culpa irá a visitarte. Espero que no se enoje más al escuchar tu parte de la historia.** _

_**Sunagakure, Departamento De Araya, 12:00** _

—Entonces de esto se trataba— Susurró mirando los pergaminos— Es complicado, no soy ninja sensorial, solo soy marionetista ¿No sería mejor buscar a otro? 

—Un equipo tiene que llevarse bien… Para tu suerte eres a la persona que más le tengo confianza, Aku Aku— Bromeó inexpresivo usando el nombre de aquella conocida máscara del videojuego de Crash Bandicoot.

—Me has salvado más veces de las que quisiera 

—Cuando hay un ninja médico en el equipo se confían mucho, les pasa a todos— Se encogió de hombros sentándose en el sofá— Entonces ¿Aceptas o no? 

—¿Tengo opción? — Preguntó retóricamente, aunque el rubio sí contestó. 

—Claro que no— Le sonrió levemente con algo de diversión. 

—Ese era mi sí— Susurró un poco apenado al no ser entendido 

—Explicate mejor, hombre —Sujetó el pergamino nuevo— En unos días iremos a Yugakure, es una misión de cinco días más o menos, tendremos un dia y dos noches para investigar a este sujeto— Sacó su móvil para mostrarle una foto algo borrosa. 

—Esta bien… Pero me gustaría entrenar antes de ir, así nos sincronizamos en movimientos y ataques— Comentó con seguridad. Inojin pensaba que ese chico tenía mucho potencial si no fuera por su pánico, pero eso era solo un pequeño detalle. 


End file.
